Through the looking-glass
by Raven Romanoff
Summary: The author is a long-time fan of the novel "The Master and Margarita" by Mikhail Bulgakov. The person she met at M. Bulgakov's museum impressed her so much that she wrote this story about herself and demon Fagott described in the book. Non-canon. Explicit content. You've been warned. The first story the author dared to publish.


I wanted to snog him senseless the moment I saw him. My gaze followed his every motion, and I didn't see anything else. I felt electrified every time he neared or touched me. I knew he was just an actor but, bloody hell, he was gorgeous and I wanted just one thing – to make everyone else disappear. I was the one to disappear though – when the lights went out, commotion started where I stood and someone pushed me in the dark. I tripped onto what looked like a very old full-size mirror, but instead I fell through and found myself in a room that was definitely not a part of the place – it was much larger and much more ancient. It looked like a cabinet in a mansion. I could see a vast desk, a peculiar globe, numerous bookshelves, a suit of armor, _purple_ armor… Wait. Am I really, really at his house? My breath hitched and I felt a bit dizzy as I approached a large window with heavy curtains. It was open and let in the cool evening air. There was a lovely garden with blossoming jasmine outside. Its flowers seemed glowing in the shadow. I inhaled deeply when I heard – _felt_ –his presence.

– Do you know what happens to the girls who wander all alone in the dark?

– All sorts of things? – I couldn't help it as I turned to face him.

– How did you get here? – he asked, frowning a little and looming above me, which was supposed to look ominous, but what I found somewhat adorable.

– I fell through, sorry, – I admitted, then added, – I couldn't resist having a look, considering I always wanted to get to another world.

– Excellent. I hope you enjoyed yourself. Now, could you please… – he made a gesture vaguely indicating me to leave. I didn't move though.

– No.

– Pardon?

– You… I was staring into his eyes closely.

– ?

– …are _real_ , – I breathed. – Tell me I'm not dreaming…

With that I slowly reached out my hand and touched his cheek gently, which sent shivers down my arm. He looked a bit confused now, but didn't pull back. My hand slowly brushed his jawline and touched his hair and neck. He was watching me from behind his mismatched glasses with somewhat disbelief, as my other hand laid onto his chest.

– Surely you don't fancy me?

– I sure do.

I stood on my tiptoes to close the remaining distance between us looking into his dark eyes all the time. I kissed him softly closing my eyes and not breathing, as if fearing he might fade away. I felt his hand on mine as he took it firmly. I looked up at him then, getting dizzy from tension.

– You know who I really am (I nodded), you know what I'm able to do and what I do, and you still want me? Aren't you scared at all?

I squeezed his hand, while my other hand rested on his shoulder, caressing his neck carefully.

– The only thing I'm scared of is that you might disappear.

The silence that followed seemed like an eternity to me. If he was not holding my hand I might pass out. He was looking down at me all the while. Somewhat sad…

– You are not dreaming. – He then took off his glasses still watching me closely. He leant forward and kissed me slowly. I moaned and leaned into the kiss readily, clutching onto his jacket – my feet trembled so violently. I then felt his hand move down my arm and onto my side, pulling me closer. I felt his heart beating loudly as my fingers dug into his hair, and he made a sound similar to purring. I was kissing his lips hungrily, with bites and licks, unable to stop myself now. I could feel he was turned on just as much as I was, for he was kissing me back with equal fervor, tracing my bottom lip with his tongue, his hands roaming along my back and sides. I moaned and whimpered when I felt his mouth on my neck, and my fingers grabbed his hair as I inhaled him deeply.

– I want you, – I breathed, as he unzipped my dress and let it fall, leaving me just in panties.

He was breathing heavily, watching me with hunger. His hands moved to remove his bowtie, but I stopped him.

– Leave them. All. On. Please, – I said softly, moving his hands down.

He smirked darkly at me.

– Dirty fantasies? – he teased, wrapping me with his arms.

– Mmmhm, – I hummed, as he walked me towards his bed and lowered me carefully onto it. He pulled back, removing my panties, tracing my legs with his lips as he went. He stood there, fully dressed, burning me with his gaze.

– I'll be damned… Wait, I _am_ damned. – He smiled, – Oh, do you want my glasses on?

I nodded propping myself on my elbows. He took them back on and fixed his eyes on mine then, unbuttoning his trousers and freeing himself, watching my reaction. And yeah, what a sight he was! I felt my mouth watering and my skin flushing just from seeing him like that.

– Like what you see? – Another grin.

I could only nod in response. I brushed my foot up his leg to make him join me, what he did instantly. He was pinning me down with his body, rubbing against me, his hands caressing mine, kissing me all over. He then pulled back a little just to look into my eyes as I writhed.

– Don't stop, – I breathed.

– I'm right here, – he said, holding me tightly, as he pushed into me slowly. We both moaned at the sensation and he held me closely like that, his forehead resting on mine, our breaths shallow and quick. I felt like I might fall apart if he was not holding me. I could feel him everywhere. Quite literally. He was wrapped around me, yet he was filling me perfectly. After the first shock subsided I took his face and kissed him firmly.

– You have no idea how long I've been dreaming of you…

– Hmm, sweet little girl hot for the bad, nasty demon, huh? How kinky.

The we both noticed that while he spoke his body was rocking against me gently.

– Oh, looks like I'm telling myself to shut up and ravish you already.

– Yesss, – I pulled him onto me as he thrusted hard repeatedly into me, bringing me closer to the edge with every push, biting and kissing my neck. I was so overwhelmed I lost all sense of reality. There was only him everywhere, hot and hungry, just like me. As I felt I was almost there, I grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped us over, straddling him.

– Oh fuck, – he breathed, as I pinned him to the bed and started riding him sensually. He gripped my hips to pull me closer and was rocking his hips to create more friction. Honestly, I was about to come just from seeing him there – in his plaid suit, bowtie, snowy white cuffs and glasses all there, but with his pants undone and his hair in total mess and eyes full of desire. _For me_. I think he saw it all in my look. He sat up, which made him brush against my sweet spot, held me tightly and said:

– Come, sweet. Come for me.

It hit me just after a few more thrusts. I've never felt anything that intense ever before. I felt him coming undone too, pulsating hotly deep inside. I cried out and collapsed onto him, sobbing. He kissed me greedily and held me close tightly, totally spent and sated, just like me. We both fell onto the sheets, not letting go for a moment, trying to catch our breaths.

– You do realize you are mine now? – He breathed.

– Always, – I smiled, before kissing him again, before sleep took us right there.


End file.
